Oh The Insanity
by Byakuya'sGirl90210
Summary: What happens when a girl that loves Bleach and a girl that loves Inuyasha come together and kidnap the hotties of each world? A combined world of chaos, hot bishies and two very happy girls! Warning- M for Whips, bondage and sweet torture! Muahahaha!
1. The Gathering Of The Inu Gang

**SUMARRY**

**What happens when two girls kidnap the characters of Bleach and Inuyasha and take them to a cottage in the middle of the USA? Oh the insanity! Join Anna and Alexia (the names my friend and I chose) as they teach these boys about the real world, with the girls coming along to help!**

**Written By- Animeroxs Rin-Sess Inu-Kag and Byakuya'sGirl90210**

**(Using both Author's notes)**

**WARNING- Mild Suggestive themes, bondage usage when the boys are bad, cussing, whips, dancing girls, messes, and a whole lot of fun!!!**

**Animeroxs Rin-Sess Inu-Kag Author's Note**

**A.N: Hello this is "Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag" Me and my friend "Byakuya'sGirl90210" are making this story for fun: D So here are some things you should know**

**"Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag" Name for this story is. Anna (It is pronounced On-a)I can control Force fields, and Nature (Plants/Animals/Weather ect.) and turn invisible.**

**"Byakuya'sGirl90210" Name for this story is. Alexia**

**She can read minds and manipulate feelings**

**'This writing' is thoughts and maybe some lyrics not sure yet. :P**

**Disclaimer: We do not own any Bleach or Inuyasha Characters 'Sighs deeply'**

* * *

**This chapter was written by- Animeroxs Rin-Sess Inu-Kag**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**  
**The arrival of the Inu Gang**

"Ok Alexia, so you know the plan?" I asked my friend, whom I met over the Internet.

"Yes. So text me when we are going to meet up. Ok?"

"Ok. Bye Alexia see you soon." I waved to her as she floated away on the cloud, that I made for her.

"Bye Anna, and thanks for the cloud" She yelled, waving her hands like a crazed person. I giggled, and then walked inside my house.

"So now I need to check, and see if I have everything." I told my self. I looked around the room. 'Everything seems to be in order. Ok now for the fun part' I thought as I smiled evilly.

I sat down in a circle, that I drew on the floor, and crossed my legs. I took off my necklace, and held it close to my chest. My necklace was a in the shape of a heart, and inside that heart was the earth. I closed my eyes, and began chanting a spell. The wind started to pick up, making my long blonde hair fly everywhere.

**IN THE FEUDAL ERA**

'It's so beautiful here.' I thought, as I stretched out across the grass.

"Hey Wench. What do you think you are doing? You are supposed to be making my ramen!"

"Inuyasha. SIT!" I yelled at the half demon.

"Ahh" He yelled, as he did a face plant into the ground.

I sat straight up. "Inuyasha do you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Miroku asked, as him Sango, Shippo and Kirara walked up to them. Kirara was in Sango's arms, and Shippo was on Miroku's shoulder.

"You guys don't feel that? It feels like I am being pulled away from here."

"Feh. It is probably nothing." Inuyasha said, as he got up off the ground.

I looked at him. "Well if it is… Inuyasha you are disappearing!"

"What!" Inuyasha looked at his hands. "What the hell is this?" he asked.

"INUYASHA!" I screamed as I watched him disappear.

"Where did he go?" Shippo asked in a shaky voice.

"I don't know, but we will find him. Right Sango? SANGO!" Miroku screamed as Sango and Kirara disappeared. Shippo jumped into my arms.

"Kagome I'm scared." He cried.

"Shh, It is going to be ok. We will find them."

"Um Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Yes… Miroku not you too!" I yelled, as I watched Miroku disappear.

"Kagome" Shippo cried. I looked down at him, and saw he was disappearing too. I hugged him closer and cried. Once Shippo disappeared, I got up and started walking.

'I need to find them.' I thought as I collapsed. I looked at my hands. They too were disappearing. The feeling got stronger, and my vision blurred. The last thing I saw was a beautiful young girl, with blonde hair telling me "It's going to be ok. Just sleep." Before the darkness took over.

SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THE FEUDAL ERA

"Jaken"

"Yes Mi lord?"

"Shut up"

I giggled. It was always so funny, when Master Jaken got in trouble. I reached down, and stroked Ah-Un's scales.

"Ahh!" I shrieked. Lord Sesshomaru was at me in a second, his sword raised.

"What is it Rin?" I heard him ask me. I pointed at Ah-Un with a shaky finger. Lord Sesshomaru's eyes followed my finger. His eyes went wide with shock.

"Rin. Get off of Ah-Un now." I jumped off.

"Mi Lord. What is happening to Ah-Un?" I heard Master Jaken ask, as he ran towards us.

"I am not sure, but it looks like he is disappearing."

"He he's gone." I said in a shaky voice. Sesshomaru shielded his sword, and sniffed the air.

"Yes." Was all he said, as he started to walk away.

"Wait for me Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken called after him. I rolled my eyes and turned to look at Master Jaken. I screamed once again.

"Lord Sesshomaru! It is happening again." I screamed. Lord Sesshomaru turned around, and looked at Jaken.

Master Jaken started to cry. "Good bye Mi Lord. Good bye Rin." Was all he said before he disappeared. I fell to the ground, and began to sob.

**SESSOMARU'S POINT OF VIEW**

I watched as Rin cried. First Ah-Un and then Jaken gone, without a scent.

"Rin" I called to her. She looked up at me with red puffy eyes.

"Lets go."

"Yes my lord." While she wiped her eyes, I closed my eyes and sniffed the air again. 'I can't even smell their scent anymore. It is like they weren't even here.' I heard Rin scream, and I opened my eyes. Rin was disappearing too. My eyes flashed red. 'This can't be happening. Not Rin too.' I ran over to her, but before I got there she was gone.

My eyes were turning red. I walked up to a tree, and punched it with my fist. The tree collapsed, and I took a step back. I looked at my fist. 'I am disappearing too'

"Don't worry Sesshomaru." I heard a soft voice call. I looked around, but I couldn't see anything.

"Just close your eyes, and relax." It told me. Then I saw a girl. She had long blonde hair. Her eyes were hazel. I growled at her, before the darkness washed over me.

**IN THE MOUNTAINS OF THE FEUDAL ERA**

"Kouga nice kill!" They crowded around me.

"It was no sweat," I said proudly. They all licked their lips, and looked at the kill with hungry eyes. I had caught a boar, but not just any boar. A huge one, this one could feed me and half of my pack.

I picked up the boar, and tossed it over my shoulder. "Lets take it back to the den."

"Kouga?" I heard some one ask.

"Yes." I answered, as I turned around.

"What is happening to you?" I just looked at them.

"Look at your self." I put the boar down, and jumped to the water's edge. I peered into it, and nearly gasped. I was fading away!

'What is happening to me?' I asked my self.

"Shh. Kouga. Don't worry you will be fine." A sweet voice said.

"Who said that!" I barked. My pack just looked at me, with confused eyes.

"No one said anything Kouga." Ginta said.

"Kouga. Just close your eyes." The voice said.

I growled when I saw a girl, with long blonde hair.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Sleep" Was all she said, before I was lost to the darkness.

**BACK IN MODERN ERA**

I opened my eyes, and looked into my two force fields. One force field had Sesshomaru, Kouga, Miroku, Jaken and Inuyasha. The other one had Kagome, Rin, Sango, Kirara and Shippo. I smirked 'This is going to be fun.' I thought as I walked out of the room.

**KAGOME'S POINT OF VIEW**

I slowly opened my eyes. 'What happened?' I asked my self, as I looked around. I was in this barrier type thing, with Sango, Shippo, Kirara and Rin. Wait Rin? 'What is she doing here?' I shook Sango awake.

"Sango" I whispered. Sango slowly opened her eyes.

"What happened?" She asked, as she sat up.

"I don't really know."

"Where are we?" She asked as she looked around the room.

"I think we are in some ones house." We were in what looks like a living room, except there is a circle drawn on the floor.

"A house?" Sango asked clearly confused.

"It is sort of like a hut." I explained. "Hey look there are the guys. What are Sesshomaru and Kouga doing here?"

"They are here, because I brought them here." A soft voice explained. I looked at the doorway, and there stood a short young girl, with hazel eyes and long blonde hair.

"Who are you, and what do you want from us?" Sango asked in a harsh tone.

"My name is Anna, and I only want to be your friend Sango." The girl said.

"How do you know my name?"

Anna laughed. "Oh Sango. I know all your names, and I know quite a lot about you too. For example you are a demon slayer, and you love Miroku the perverted Monk."

"How do you know that!" Sango asked. Her face was red from embarrassment.

"All this will be explained, once everyone else wakes up." Anna said before leaving the room. Sango huffed in annoyance, and then turned towards me.

"Kagome what do you think about her?"

"Well she has no evil aura, and she seems sweet. We should give her a chance."

ANNA'S POINT OF VIEW

"Well she has no evil aura, and she seems sweet. We should give her a chance."

'That is very smart of you Kagome.' I thought, as I walked towards the phone. I dialled a number, and waited for some one to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Alexia. It's Anna."

"Oh hey Anna. So How is everything over there?"

"It's good. I got everyone, now I am just waiting for them to wake up, and I have already talked to Sango and met Kagome."

"That's awesome. Everything here is good too." I heard noised coming from the living room.

"I got to go Alexia. It sounds like they are up already."

"Ok. Bye Anna."

"Bye" I hung up the phone, and walked back into the living room. When I got there I noticed everybody was awake. Sesshomaru, Kouga and Inuyasha were all fighting, and Miroku and Jaken were stuck in the far back corner, of the force field.

"Sesshomaru, Kouga and Inuyasha. Stop right now!" I yelled. They all stopped and looked at me.

"How do you know our names Wench?" Inuyasha asked me.

"Inuyasha. Please don't call me Wench. My name is Anna, and I know all your names and quite a lot about you too. Now you boys behave, while I talk to the girls."

"Feh" I smirked and then walked over to the girl's force field.

"Hey. Sorry about that. So here is the deal. I am not going to hurt you guys, and I am going to let you all out, but don't try to escape of try to fight me, because you can't."

"Just let me out, and we will see about that Wench."

"Shut up Inuyasha!" I yelled at him.

"Kagome if you please."

"Sit!"

"Ahh!"

"Thank you Kagome."

"So how do you know so much about us Anna-Sama?" Rin asked.

"Well Rin. All will be explained tonight at dinner ok." I told her, giving her a bright smile.

"Ok!" She said in a cheery tone.

"I am going to let you guys out now" I waved my hand, and the force field disappeared.

"Why don't you girls and Shippo take a seat over there. While I deal with the boys ok?" I ask them. They nodded and sat down on the couch.

"What is this thing?" Shippo asked as he sat down.

"It is called a couch." I told Shippo.

"It is so comfy!" Rin said, as she laid down on it. I smiled at her, and then walked over to the guys.

"Ok so here is the deal guys. I am going to let you out one at a time, because I know you are going to challenge me."

"You got that right." Inuyasha muttered.

"Oh and before I forget. If you haven't noticed yet, you don't have your weapons." I told them with a smirk.

"Woman. Where did you put my swords?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Don't worry Sesshy. They are in my weapon's vault. No one can get them."

"What did you just call me?"

"Oh sorry Sesshy. Did I hurt your ego? Hmm maybe I should call you Fluffy instead." I said with an evil smirk. Inuyasha burst out laughing, and fell to the ground. While Sesshomaru's eyes flickered between amber and red.

"Why don't you come in here, and call me that" He threatened.

"No Fluffy. Why don't you come out here." I mocked, as I let him out of the force field.

Sesshomaru stepped out of the force field, his claws glowing green. He flicked his wrist, and his whip came towards me. I put up a force field, and blocked it.

"Now Sesshomaru. I will give you a chance to surrender, before you become humiliated in front of you brother."

He ignored me, and sent his whip at me again. This time I dodge it, and pick up Sesshomaru in a force field, and turned him upside down.

"Told you Sesshomaru" I teased, as I walked back over to the guy's force field. Inuyasha was rolling on the floor laughing, and everyone was starting at me with shocked eyes.

"Haha Sesshomaru! You just got beaten by a girl!" Inuyasha laughed. Sesshomaru just crossed his arms, and looked away. Clearly pissed off.

"Ok I am going to let Jaken out now. Jaken since you don't have you staff of two head. I won't have a problem with you right?" I asked him. Jaken gulped and then nodded his head.

"Good, Now go sit with Shippo, and the girls on the couch." Jaken rushed over to the couch, and sat beside Rin.

"Now who should I let out next?"

"Hey Wench. What about me? Or are you too scared to fight?" Inuyasha teased.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said harshly.

"It's ok Kagome. I will deal with him." I turned my head to look at Inuyasha. "So Inuyasha you think you can defeat me, after what I did to your brother?"

"Feh. All you did is turn him upside down. Big deal."

"I'll show you." I muttered. I walked over to Sesshomaru, and grabbed his shirt, and brought him closer to me. Then I kissed him on the cheek. Everyone gasped, and I looked back at Inuyasha. A big smirk on my face, Sesshomaru just stared at me. Completely shocked.

"See. Your brother is helpless now." I said, as I walked back over to Inuyasha.

"Feh. I have beaten my brother before." He stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I agree you have Inuyasha, but only with the Tessaiga."

"We will see about that." Inuyasha yelled.

"Ok then Inuyasha. Bring it on." I said, as I let him out of the force field.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" He yelled as he charged at me. I dodged his attack.

"Is that the best you can do?" I asked him.

"Feh I haven't seen you do anything, besides playing with those barrier things."

"I will tell you something Inuyasha. I do not like fighting. I like peace, and happiness, but yet I am considered the most powerful thing on this planet. If Naraku was alive, he would have spent all his time on me, instead of the Shikon Jewel." I told him.

"Feh. Like I would believe that. I haven't seen anything special about you. You are just a human, who can create barriers." He yelled.

"Oh. So I am just a human am I? Well let's see if you like this!" I raised my hand, and the ground beneath Inuyasha's feet began to move. Inuyasha jumped in the air, but something shot out from the ground, and grabbed his leg. It pulled him back down, and the ground swallowed Inuyasha up, until only his head was showing. Inuyasha struggled with all his strength, but couldn't move.

"I told you Inuyasha. You don't want to mess with me."

"I have always wanted to do this." I said, as I walked up to him, and kneeled down beside his head.

"Wench. What are you going to do?" Inuyasha asked, still trying to get out.

"This" I reached out, and touched his ears.

"Aww they are so cute!" I squealed. Inuyasha growled at me.

"Ok ok I am done jeez." I got up, and brushed myself off, before walking back to the force field.

"I have wasted enough time already. So I am going to let both of you out. Don't try anything funny got it?" I said narrowing my eyes at them. They both gulped and then nodded their heads.

"Good" I waved my hand, and the force field dispersed. I turned around to face the people on the couch.

"Who's hungry?" I asked with a big smile.

"Me!" They all yelled.

"Ok then follow me." I said, as I walked out of the room. I felt someone tug on my shirt. So I turned around, and looked down.

"Yes Rin?" I asked crouching down.

"Anna-Sama. What about Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inuyasha?" She asked innocently.

"Oh ya. Do you want to come with me Rin?" She nodded her head.

"Ok lets go" I said taking her hand. "Kagome. Since you know what a kitchen looks like. Can you find it, and take the rest of the group there please?" I asked

"Sure" She replied smiling.

"Thanks. Oh and boys, don't try to escape" Rin and me walked back into the living room, where Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were still trapped.

"I am going to let you go now, but no funny business or you two won't get your swords back." I warned them, and then let them go. Sesshomaru flipped in the air, so he didn't land head first into the floor. Then he ran up to me, and grabbed me by my shirt and hoisted me up into the air, his claws were glowing green.

"How dare you kiss this Sesshomaru." He growled. My eyes glowed red, and then my whole body turned to flames. Sesshomaru let go of me right away.

"Fluffy never do that again or you will regret it." I growled back. I grabbed Rin's hand, and then walked out of the room.

"Anna-Sama, how did you do that?" Rin asked me.

"I will answer your question at dinner, and Rin please just call me Anna ok?"

"Ok." She agreed with a smile. I smiled back before yelling.

"Sesshomaru and Inuyasha if you don't hurry. You won't get any food."

"Do you want to see something funny Rin" She nodded. "Ok watch this." I waved my hand, and the floor turned to ice. Just then Sesshomaru and Inuyasha came running Sesshomaru was in the lead. When Sesshomaru tried to turn at the end of the hallway. He slipped on the ice, and smashed into the wall. Inuyasha did the same thing, except he crashed into Sesshomaru.

Me and Rin burst out laughing. They sent us evil glares.

"Rin do you want me to teach you how to skate?" I asked her, ignoring the evil glares I was getting.

"Whats that?" She asked.

"Here let me show you." I lifted up my shoe, and held my hand to it. A piece of metal attached to it, the same way it would on a skate. I did the same to my other shoe.

"Rin climb on my back, and hold on ok?" She nodded, and then climbed on. I held on to her tightly, as I started to skate. Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha watched with amazement as I glided past them. When we reached the kitchen. I put Rin down, and changed everything back to normal.

"Ok. So who wants pizza?" I asked them. They all looked at me with confused eyes. I sighed, and went over to heat up the pizza.

"While the pizza is cooking. What do you guys want to ask me."

"Who are you?" Sango asked.

"I already answered that Sango. My name is Anna."

"Feh. What she means is what are you?" Inuyasha said, as he and Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen.

"You smell human." Kouga said sniffing the air.

"That's because I am."

"Then how did you get those powers?" Shippo asked.

"I was born with them I guess." I said taking out the pizza.

"What is that?" Inuyasha asked, as he sniffed the pizza.

"It is called pizza. Here try some." I said handing Inuyasha a slice. He sniffed it again, before taking a bite.

"This is actual good Wench." He said, as he stuffed the rest of his piece into his mouth.

"Thank you Inuyasha, but can you please call me Anna?" I asked, while I gave everyone else a slice of pizza.

"Feh" I rolled my eyes, and walked to the refrigerator.

"Whats that?" Shippo asked. "It sounds like it is alive."

"Well Shippo. This is called a refrigerator, but you can call it a fridge for short."

"A fridge?"

"Yes. It keeps things cold. Now what would everyone like to drink. I have pop, juice, water, milk and ice tea." I told them, as I took them out of the fridge.

"Can I have juice. Kagome brought me some once, when we were looking for Naraku." Shippo said, as he jumped on to my shoulder. "Ok Shippo. Here." I handed him a glass filled with juice.

"Now what does everyone else want." I asked.

"Can I have some juice too." Rin asked in a shy voice.

"Of course you can Rin." I handed her a pink cup.

"Thank you."

"Anna. I think everyone else would like some juice." Kagome said.

"Ok. Here you guys go." I handed everyone a glass.

"Thank you." I gave them a smile, and nodded my head. Then I walked up to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru you better eat. I don't want you hungry."

"Woman. I don't eat human food." He said not looking me in the eye.

"I have heard that line before." I muttered. "If you don't eat it. I am going to make you eat it." I threatened. "And you know I can do it." He looked at me, and then took the pizza, and ate it.

"Good boy." I turned away from him. "Any other questions?"

"What other powers do you have?" Kagome asked

"Well I can control nature, which is animals, weather, plants and many more. I can also control force fields and I can turn invisible."

"So that is what you call those barrier things." Kouga said, taking another slice of pizza.

"I have a question for you." Miroku said taking my hands.

"Miroku the answer in no." I took my hands back, and pushed him into to Sango. Who was fuming. She slapped him, and it left a red handprint on his cheek.

"I think that is enough questions for tonight. Follow me, and I will take you to your rooms." I lead them down the hall, and into a large room.

"Ok. So the girl's room is on the right, and the boys are on the left. Inside each room is a change of clothes. Kagome if they don't know how to put them on, can you help them please?"

"Sure."

"Thanks and good night. I will see you in the morning for breakfast" I said as I left the room.

**KAGOME'S POINT OF VIEW**

"Ok. Does anyone else find this weird?" Sango asked.

"This is very fucking weird." Inuyasha replied.

"Anna seems nice." I pointed out. They all looked at me. "Well she has answered our questions, gave us food, and for the most part she is sweet and caring."

"Hey Wench. She didn't answer all our questions. Like I would like to know how she knows us, and she fucking humiliated me and Sesshomaru."

"I would have to agree with my brother on this." Sesshomaru said.

"Well you two did challenge her, and I am sure she will answer that tomorrow."

"Feh"

"Hn" I rolled my eyes. 'Those two are more alike then they realize.'

"I like her" Rin said with a big yawn.

"I guess we should go to bed now. Good night." I said, as I took Rin's hand.

"Wow. This is amazing." Sango gasped, as she walked into the room, with Kirara in her arms. I had to admit it is amazing. The walls were painted sky blue, and there was a bunk bed, and regular twin sized bed along the wall. Each bed had a pair of clothes on it. I grabbed the clothes that were on the bed. It was a pair of orange pyjamas with flowers all over it.

"Here Rin these are yours." I said, handing her the pyjamas.

"Thank you." She said putting on her pyjamas. Then she climbed into the bed, and fell asleep. I grabbed my pair of pyjamas. They were green, and had white dogs on them. I looked over at Sango. Hers were dark pink, and they had cats all over them.

"Good night Sango." I said, as I climbed on to the top bunk.

"Good night Kagome." Was all I heard, and then I fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

A.N: I know this is a weird story, but just bear with us. The next chapter is Alexia's adventure. :D Hope you enjoy it :D Please review! :D


	2. The Gathering Of The Bleach Gang

This Chapter Has Been Written By- Byakuya'sGirl90210

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO  
The Gathering Of The Bleach Gang**

**A Few Hours Earlier**

"Okay, so who will you pick up first Anna?" I asked over the phone.

"I'm not sure. It all depends on who falls for my tricks easiest." I laugh, thinking about ways to capture my own boys.

"Just say their ladies are in trouble. Besides, most of them are going with us. It shouldn't be very hard to get them to your house." I heard a laugh over the phone, "Oh, and remember to put up plenty of shields and barriers if needed. We don't need to let them get away. Who knows what kind of trouble Inuyasha could get in here. And take their weapons too."

"All of them?"

"All of them." I said with a nod, even though I knew she wouldn't see it.

"Well, alright. I'll see you there in two days then? They can get used to being here before we move them together into that cottage you got them." I twisted the curvy phone cord around my finger, shaking my brown hair from my eyes.

"Yep. Two days. Good luck!" we both said our goodbyes and hung up the phones.

After meeting her at her house for a brief meeting of the plan two days later, I turned and immediately headed out for Soul Society on the cloud she had made for me.

**SOUL SOCIETY**

"Wow, this place is amazing." I said to myself as I wandered the streets of Sereitei, "First on my list…" I opened the folded piece of notebook paper in my hands, scanning my blue eyes over the list, "First off…. Jushiro Ukitake… He should be easy enough." I smiled, running in the direction of the 13th Division.

After running for what seemed like hours, I finally came across Squad Thirteen. I heard bickering inside, no doubt Kiyone and Sentarou. Captain Ukitake's rowdy third seats. I went inside and hurried down the hallways, hoping no one would notice me, as I wasn't wearing the usual soul reaper attire. I was wearing jeans, a T-shirt, and black flip-flops with a rhinestone peace sign on each one. I quickly found his office and slipped inside, sneaking up on him while he was eating some candy. Typical, the captain always did seem to have a sweet tooth. Shrugging, I went behind him and covered his eyes, startling him a bit, "Who's there?" he asked.

"One of your new members." I lied, "I just wanted you to…. See what I've done with my office. It's a surprise." he slowly stood up. Damn, how tall was this guy?! I had to stand on my tip toes just to keep my hands over his eyes. I led him out the back door into the garden, "Hold your hand out so I an give you the key." he complied and help his calloused hands out. His eyes shot open at the sound of handcuffs chingling around his wrists. I put a finger on his lips, "Shhh, it's best not to scream. These handcuffs render you defenseless. It neutralizes all your powers, so there's no need to wear yourself out by struggling. Just follow me." with a sigh of defeat, he did. I took him to the spot where I came here and put him in a barrier, "You'll be invisible to everyone but me. I'll come back later." I turned the barrier on and checked his name off my list, "Alright, next is….. Byakuya Kuchiki…" I ran off and collected the rest of the boys that were to head with me to my house.

Soon the list was all checked off with either a yes or no.

Jushiro Ukitake- Yes  
Byakuya Kuchiki- Yes  
Renji Abarai- Yes  
Gin Ichimaru- Yes  
Izuru Kira- Yes  
Sosuke Aizen- Yes  
Shunsui Kyoraku- No, too drunk to move.  
Shuhei Hisagi- Yes  
Toshiro Hitsugaya- Yes  
Grimmjow Jaegerjages- Yes  
Ulquiorra Cifer- Yes  
Szayel Aporro Granz- No, working on science experiment  
Stark Coyote- No, sleeping.  
Ichigo Kurosaki- Yes  
Uryu Ishida- No, too busy fighting with father  
Yasutora "Chad" Sado- Yes  
Kisuke Urahara- Yes

After gathering them all together, I took them all back to the real world. Most of them were calm, mostly the captains. But some of the espada were a bit cranky, Grimmjow to be one of the……

"Hey bitch! Why the hell am I tied up?!" he screamed. I sighed and turned around.

"Because bitch." a few of the girls snickered, "I knew most of you would try to escape, so I took the extra measures and tied you up just to be safe." I turned to Jushiro, who wasn't tied, "If you were calm like Jushiro here, maybe you wouldn't be tied up. Now come on!" I yanked on his chain, causing him to yelp as he stumbled forward, "Oh yes, this will be fun."

We arrived at my house a little before eight, "Hey, my name is Alexia, for any of you who want to know. Alright, your rooms are assigned two boys each. I don't care if you like the person or not, but you will be rooming with them until we go to the cottage and meet with Anna. This house renders you powerless, so basically, you are humans." I heard a few groans, "The doors are locked now, so there's no escaping. When I unlock you from your locks, you will look through the halls until you find your room. Your name should be on them. And no attacking me either. I do have a taser and I know how to use it." I unlocked each boy one by one, and they went to their assigned rooms. I looked at the list, "I hope everyone likes who I paired them with…" I mumbled to myself as I scanned the room listings.

Byakuya Kuchiki- Izuru Kira

That looked alright. They didn't talk much and they don't cause trouble. It shouldn't be bad.

Jushiro Ukitake- Kisuke Urahara

Those looked alright as well. Kisuke nor Jushiro weren't ones to cause trouble. Maybe Kisuke was a little bit, but not that much.

Renji Abarai- Shuhei Hisagi

As long as they didn't get drunk, it would be alright.

Stark Coyote- Ulquiorra Cifer

Stark liked to sleep, Ulquiorra didn't do anything. Good room mates.

Ichigo Kurosaki- Yasutora "Chad" Sado

Best Friends. What could go wrong?

Sosuke Aizen- Gin Ichimaru

Kind of worried about those two… Evil materminds and all…….

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques- ALONE

Toshiro Hitsugaya- Requested for room alone.

Alright. The list looked pretty good for me. I then turned to the girls, "Okay, now that we have the boys set up, the girls rooms are on the opposite hall. Feel free to room in whatever room you want. I know you all can control yourselves, so you may do whatever you like." they all nodded and headed off to their rooms, "Okay, so Orihime, Tsatski, Rukia, Momo Hinamori, Retsu Unohana, Nanao Ise, and Rangiku Matsumoto." I mumbled, "They should be able to keep themselves under control." I giggled, "If not, Nanao will put them in their place."

**ICHIGO'S POINT OF VIEW**

I was currently sitting in a n armchair, when Grimmjow walked in and sat down in the living room, his attention to the TV. He was mumbling and cursing under his breath, "What's wrong with you? Wake up on the wrong side of the litterbox?" he scowled at me.

"You fucking wish. I don't see why I had to come fucking along. It's bad enough that Aizen and Ulquiorra are here, now I got a girl half my size telling me what to fucking do? It's a bunch of bullshit to me." I shook my head, turning my brown eyes back to the TV, "Why did she fucking chain me too? It fucking hurt." he rubbed his hand around his wrist.

"Maybe because you struggled too much. If you didn't move your wrists so much maybe they wouldn't be hurting so bad." I held mine up, "See, mine don't hurt." he grumbled a bit before hicking his legs up onto the armrest.

"Whatever. Just don't get in my fucking way and there won't be any blood." I smirked.

"I kicked your ass once, I can do it again." he stood up and stalked to me, grabbing my collar before hoisting me into the air.

"Wanna tell me that again you fucking pussy?"

"Boys." we both turned our attention to see Alexia standing in the doorway, tapping her foot, "I don't want any trouble already. Dinner is almost ready so if either of you want any, I suggest you both stay away from each other. Got it Grimmjow?" he growled, slowly letting his grip loose from my shirt collar, "Okay, come to the table in about thirty minutes. We're eating Chinese food." with that and a skip she was gone.

"Just fucking great. A girl who kidnaps up and then treats us like seven year olds." he shoved me down to the couch and walked out, "I'm skipping dinner tonight."

* * *

Sorry this wasn't as long. The next chapter I write will! Animeroxs Rin-Sess Inu-Kag and I have had lots of time to discuss ideas! Oh, and it includes strip Marco Polo maybe???????

Next chapter is written by Animeroxs Rin- Sess Inu-Kag!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. A Fun Day With The Inuyasha Gang!

A.N: It is time for more Inuyasha! Yay! The adventure continues with "Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag" Enjoy! 'Word like this' are thoughts

Disclaimer: We do not own and Bleach or Inuyasha characters. 'Goes and cries in a corner'

* * *

**Chapter 3**  
**A fun day with the Inuyasha gang!**

**Sesshomaru's POV**

'Stupid half-breed brother! I bet it is his fault, that I am trapped in this place.' I looked around the room. I was sitting on this thing called "a bed." My brother said, that they have these things in the Miko's era. I have to admit it is comfy, but I would never admit that out loud. My ears picked up some movement in the house. It didn't come from the room Rin was in, but else where in the house. I sniffed the air, and growled. It was that girl. She was the one who brought me here, and humiliated me in front of my brother. I followed her scent; it led me to a door. I sniffed the air again. She was defiantly on the other side of this door.

"Sesshomaru, you can come in if you want," She said. 'How did that pathetic human know I was here?' I opened the door, and stepped in. These doors were different from the ones in the feudal era. They didn't slid open. They had these things called "knobs" or "handles" that you had to use. It is quite annoying, because you don't know if you have to push or pull these doors.

"You are up early," Anna said to me. She was sitting cross-legged, and had her back to me. 'She has her guard down, but I won't attack her. I am going to wait till I have my swords, back'.

**Anna's POV**

"What are you doing human?" Sesshomaru said in a disgusted voice. I turned around to face him.

"You know that isn't an insult. You are just stating a fact." I had to hold back a laugh, when I saw his face. He was shocked, and embarrassed.

"Hn." He said, as he crossed his arms. I giggle, and he glared at me.

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing. So you want to know what I am doing?" He nodded, and I smiled.

"I am going to make breakfast for everyone." I said, as I got up. I left the room, leaving a confused Sesshomaru behind.

**Inuyasha's POV**

"Kagome" I mumbled, as I opened my eyes. The sun was peeking through the window, and into my eyes, "The sun is too fucking bright," I cursed, as I pulled the blanket over my head.

"Hey love bird. It's time to get up!" Miroku said, as he shook me.

"Ok. I am getting up," I growled, as I sat up. I ran my claws through my hair. "And who are you calling a love bird?"

"You, because you where going 'Kagome, Kagome, Kagome'" he teased.

"Miroku I am going to fucking…" A delicious smell hit my nose. I inhaled deeply.

"Inuyasha hello?" Miroku called out, as he waved his hand in front of my face. I smacked his hand away, as I did that I heard a knock on the door, and Kagome stuck her head in.

"Hey boys. Anna told me to tell you, breakfast is ready, and to come to the kitchen." Kagome said with a smile. I nodded, and then looked at Miroku. He had one of his famous smiles on his face.

"Miroku don't you dare" I whispered. He ignored me, and stood up.

"Ah Kagome, just the girl I wanted to see." Kagome's smile disappeared, and she looked at Miroku. Clearly confused, "You see Inuyasha was just dreaming about you!" Miroku said, as he ducked the pillow that was thrown at his head.

"He was?" Kagome asked, her face turning red.

"Yep, he was going Kagome, Kagome, Kagome" Kagome's face turned the colour of my fire rat robe, and left the room.

"Miroku… I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I said, as I chased my friend out of the room, and into the kitchen.

**Anna's POV**

I had just finished setting the table, when I heard Inuyasha scream at Miroku.

"One of these days. Miroku is going to get it bad!" Sango said, from her spot at the table. Rin giggled, and Kagome agreed.

When everyone was seated I looked at the seating arrangements. Sesshomaru sat at one end of the table, with Rin on his right. Beside Rin sat Miroku, Shippo and then Kouga. On Sesshomaru's left sat Jaken, Inuyasha, Kagome, and then Sango. I sat at the head of the table.

"Alright today for breakfast we are having; bacon, eggs, toast, and pancakes. Hope you enjoy it! After breakfast we are going outside, for some exercise." I said happily. No one wasted anytime digging in. Even Sesshomaru ate, that surprised me.

After cleaning up their breakfast. I lead them outside to the training grounds. Ah-Un was to the left of the grounds, in a field happily grazing.

"Lord Sesshomaru look, its Ah-Un!" Rin cried happily. At the sound of their name, the two headed dragon look over, before continuing eating.

"I see" Sesshomaru said, as he followed me to the centre of the training grounds. I stopped in the middle, and whistled. Kouga, Sesshomaru, Shippo and Inuyasha all covered their ears.

"Sorry about that, but it is the only way to call them."

"Call who?" Jaken asked.

"My dogs. They are…"

"Great more filthy mutts" Kouga muttered.

"What was that?" Inuyasha growled back.

"Guys, please don't start fighting" Kagome begged.

"I sick and tired of you. You mangy wolf!" Inuyasha said, completely ignoring Kagome.

"That's it!" Kouga yelled, as he pounced on Inuyasha. They started fighting, and I walked over to Kagome, and whispered something to her.

"You Sit Inuyasha, and I will deal with Kouga. Ok?" She nodded, and I walked back over to where I was before.

"Inuyasha, Kouga I will give you one more chance to stop fighting, or else." I warned. They didn't stop, so I nodded to Kagome.

"Inuyasha… SIT!" She yelled. Kouga started laughing when Inuyasha did a face plant. As he was laughing, I made a hand shoot out of the ground, and grab Kouga's armour. I made the hand go back into the ground, and Kouga also did a face plant into the ground

Kouga sat up slowly. His face was priceless! He was so shocked! Everyone started laughing, even Sesshomaru smirked. 'Sesshomaru is starting to let his emotionless mask slip. Perfect! I am getting closer to me and Alexia's goal.'

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted." I shot a death glare at Kouga. He gulped.

"I called my three dogs, and they are bring something for everyone." As I said this, my three dogs came running. They had stuff attached to their backs. I reached out, and patted their heads. Then I introduced them to the gang.

"This is Kumo." I said, as I pointed to the Akita. He had brown fur, dark brown eyes, and looked like a giant teddy bear. "He is very sweet! He is like a giant teddy bear, and he wont hurt a fly" Everyone patted his head, except for Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kouga.

"This one is Kye." I pointed to the black lab mix. He had black fur, with a white spot on his nose, chin and chest. He had bright blue eyes, almost white. "He is very protective, and can get excited easily." Miroku grinned, and Sango smacked his head. "Pervert!"

"And this on is Lady." I picked up the Cockapoo. (Cocker spaniel and a poodle mix) She had black fur, with white on her chin, chest and front left paw, and dark brown eyes. "She is very annoying sometimes and she doesn't like new dogs." I glanced at Shippo, Kouga, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. "But I am sure she will like you guys" I smiled. Shippo smiled, Kouga crossed his arms, Inuyasha 'Feh'd' and Sesshomaru just stared at the dogs, like he was going to kill them.

"Oh I almost forgot. If ANY of you hurt my precious puppies. I will chop off your jewels and feed it to them!" All the guys, covered their jewels, and nodded.

"Good. Now I will give you, your surprise!" I grabbed the bag off of Kumo. "We are going to train today, because I have something important to do."

"Hey Wench, how are we supposed to train without our swords?" Inuyasha asked me.

"What do you think is in the bags?" As I said this, everyone crowed around me, and the dogs. I reached in the bag, but stopped half way, and looked everyone in the eye.

"If any of you misbehave. I will take away your weapons. They are a special privilege got it?" Everyone nodded. I stuck my hand in the bag, and pulled out Tenseiga, Bakusaiga and Kouga's sword. (A.N Sorry don't know what it is called) I handed Tenseiga and Bakusaiga to Sesshomaru, and handed Kouga his sword.

I grabbed the bag off of Kye, and pulled out a bow, and some arrows, Tessaiga, Miroku's staff, Jaken's staff of two heads, and Shippo's bag of tricks.

"Here you guys go." I said, as I handed them their weapons.

"Um. Anna where is my Hiraikotsu?" Sango asked me.

"Right behind you." As I said this, Sango's huge boomerang flew, and Sango caught it in her hand.

"Thanks." She said, as she brushed invisible dust off her weapon.

"No problem. Now everyone go train" Everyone except Rin ran off. I took off the bag Lady had on, and turned to Rin.

"Rin, can you go pick me a bouquet of flowers for my desk?" I asked her.

"Yes, but may Rin ask a question?" She said in a cute voice.

"Sure"

"What is Anna, doing with that bag?" She asked innocently, while pointing to the bag in my hand. I bent down, so I could look her in the eye.

"Can you keep a secret Rin?" She nodded, and I whispered in her ear, "Well I am making a big surprise for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha."

"But Lord Sesshomaru doesn't like surprises"

"He will like this one" Rin looked at me with wide eyes, before nodding and running off to the garden. I laughed, and then walked the opposite way. I reached into the bag, and pulled out a fang, a kimono, a sword, and a strand of hair. I placed them in a circle, and sat down cross-legged. I grabbed my necklace, and began to chant. A white light shot up into the sky.

**Kagome's POV**

'Bulls eye!' I grabbed another arrow, and knocked it. Ready to fire, when a bright white light caught my eye. I turned and ran towards the light. I saw everyone else running towards it also. When I got to the spot, the light was so bright I had to cover my eyes. When the light stopped, I saw Anna walking towards us with two people trailing behind her. The first one was male. He looked a lot like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. He had long sliver hair that was pulled into a high ponytail. Two blue strips, one on each cheek. He was tall, and according to his aura he was a full dog demon. He also had a sword, at his side. It looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I turned towards Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha does that…" I stopped when I saw his face. He was gawking. His face had surprise, and confusion on it. I glanced at Sesshomaru. He was gawking as well! 'What is going on?'

"F-Father?" Sesshomaru asked. 'Father?' I looked at the male demon again. 'That would explain why he looked so much like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, and that sword must be Sounga!' The male demon nodded.

"M-Mother?" Inuyasha asked. 'Mother?' I looked at the woman. She was beautiful. She had waist length black hair, and rich dark brown eyes. She wore a tradition kimono. The woman nodded.

"Everyone, let me introduce you to Inutaisho and Izayoi." Anna said.

**Inuyasha's POV**

'How can they be here? They died a long time ago! I can't believe my eyes!'

"H-how?" I managed to choke out.

"I brought them back to life." Anna said simply.

'S-She brought them back to life! Holy Shit!'

"Hey everyone. How is everyone doing, it has been a long time." Inutaisho said.

"Yes it had been a fucking long time!" I snapped back.

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi and Kagome said at the same time. They looked at each other, and then laughed.

"Inutaisho, Izayoi this is Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Miroku, Kouga, Jaken and Rin." Anna introduced. They all bowed at each other.

"Oh, and I am going to show you all that has happened since you two died. So don't move." Anna said. Before they could object, a white light surrounded them, and then it vanished.

**Anna's POV**

Izayoi and Inutaisho both shook their heads, and then looked at the gang.

"Aww. My poor baby! You went through a heartbreak, and got over it! I am so proud of you! And now you love this beautiful girl Kagome!" Izayoi squealed, as she ran over and gave Inuyasha a hug. Inuyasha and Kagome both blushed, and Inuyasha returned the hug.

"Nice to see you too mom." He replied coolly.

"And I see my son has found someone to protect." Inutaisho stated, as he walked over to Rin. He kneeled down to her level.

"Hello little one. You must be Rin. I am so happy that you were able, to warm Sesshomaru's frozen heart." He said, as he shook her hand. She nodded, and then giggled. Inutaisho smiled, and then stood up.

"Sesshomaru"

"Father" They shook hands, and then Inutaisho went up to Inuyasha, and Izayoi.

"So this is my son?" He asked Izayoi.

She nodded. "He is all grown up now."

"Hi dad." Inuyasha said shyly. Inutaisho wrapped his arms around his son, and gave him a big bear hug.

"I am so glad I get to see you!" Inutaisho said happily.

"Uhh Same here" Inuyasha replied.

"Alright who's hungry?" I asked them.

"Do you have to ask? I have been dead for a long time. I have no meat on these bones! I am starving!" Inutaisho said. Izayoi punched him on the arm playfully, and giggled. Inutaisho smiled, and then followed me into the house.

After dinner we were all sitting in the family room, watching TV.

"This thing is so weird." Sango said.

"I think it is cool!" Jaken squealed. Everyone looked at him, and he slid further back on the couch.

"Ok guys." I said, as I turned the TV off. I heard people moan "Aww" I giggled, then put on a serious face, "This is what is going to happen tomorrow." I waited till everyone was looking at me, before I continued. "We are going to be leaving early in morning, to meet up with my friend Alexia, at this big house in the country. She has brought others who are like you. I must warn you though. When we get there things will be different. Way different for the guys." All they guys gulped at my tone of voice, "Alrighty then" I said clapping my hands together. "Time for bed. We have a big day tomorrow!" Everyone groaned, but got up, and walked towards their rooms.

"Um Anna?" I turned around, and saw Inuyasha standing there. I was shocked, because he actually said my name.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Umm." He rubbed the back of his head nervously, a blush creeping to his cheeks, "T-thank you for-" I stopped him.

"Hey don't worry about it." I smiled at him, "Goodnight." I called after him.

"Feh." I giggled.

"Same old Inuyasha."

* * *

A.N: I am really sorry that this took so long! I had so much stuff going on. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Things are heating up!

The next chapter is written by: Byakuya'sGirl90210


	4. A Day With The Blach Gang!

**CHAPTER FOUR**  
**A Day With The Bleach Gang**

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Taking my clipboard, I went through the line of recently awakend boys, the girls sitting on the couches behind me conversing and having coffee or tea, "Jushiro Ukitake."

"Present."

"Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Present."

"Renji Abarai."

"Yo." I rolled my eyes.

"Gin Ichimaru."

"I'm here."

"Izuru Kira."

"Here."

"Sosuke Aizen."

"Present."

"Shuhei Hisagi." I got a growl in reply from Shuhei as he crossed his arms, "Anyway, Toshiro Histugaya."

"Here."

"Ulquiorra Cifer."

"Present woman." I smirked, shaking my head slightly.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Here."

"Chad Sado." being the quiet guy he was, he just grunted with a nod, "Kisuke Urahara."

"Here!" He said with a wave of his hat.

"And Grimmjow Jaegerjaques." I didn't receive a reply, "Anyone seen Grimmjow?" I sighed, "Go get breakfast. I'm going to wake up the cat." Ichigo smirked.

"Can I watch?" I raised an eyebrow, but shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" he jogged after me as I made my way down the hallway, going into Grimmjow's room. I groaned. Of course his room was a mess in such little time. Clothes were strewn everywhere, leading up to a sleeping Espada laying face down on a bed, blankets halfway on the floor exposing his barely clothed, very toned body. His left leg was exposed, the other covered with the blanket up to the 6 on his lower right back, "Holy hell. Even his back is perfect." Ichigo rolled his eyes. I cracked my knuckles, leaning down to Grimmjow's ear, "Grimmjow…. Time to wake up…" he moaned something, burying his face deeper into the pillow, "Grimmjow… I said WAKE UP!" Ichigo cracked up into hysterics as I smacked Grimmjow on the ass with my clipboard. Said blue haired man howled as he leapt up, hands covering his ass as he backed up to the wall.

"What the fuck was that for you bitch?" I put my hands on my hips and tapped my foot.

"It's time to get up! Wake up time is 9 o'clock sharp dumbass! If you didn't hang up your jacket over the schedule you'd see that!" I pointed to the covered up poster board, a white jacket hanging over it. He scowled, growling slightly.

"Maybe I didn't want to see it bitch!" I glared at him, pointing at the door.

"Go to breakfast. Now." grumbling, he put on a pair of pants and left his bedroom, stopping momentarily to push Ichigo over the back of the chair he was standing behind.

"Outta my way carrot-top." Ichigo groaned, rubbing the back of his neck as he stood up. I sighed once again, looking down.

"I should really have sedatives for him." I ran a hand through my hair.

"Nah shit Sherlock." I glared at Ichigo, earning a grin, "I'm kidding." As I passed him, I hit him in the arm, "Ow! What was that for?" I shrugged.

"Just cause." he groaned with a roll of his brown eyes before following me into the kitchen. He sat down in an empty seat while I went to the head of the table, "Alright. Tomorrow we will be meeting up with a friend of mine. Her name is Anna. She has some friends herself that you guys can meet and hang out with. The rules will be the same over there as they are here." Grimmjow scowled, crossing his arms.

"No fucking way." I raised an eyebrow, leaning over on the table.

"Alright Grimmy. Then you can do the chores." Ichigo and Gin burst into laughter at Grimmjow's facial expression. I went to the closet and got rubber gloves, a mop, and a bucket, "You can start by mopping the floor while the rest go on a hike with me." the boys all smiled.

"I've never gone hiking before!" Orihime said with hands fisted at her chest. Ichigo scoffed.

"You go hiking with my family and me all the time Orihime. It's when you go on trails in the woods?" she gasped.

"Ooooh! Now I remember! My bad." she laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck. Renji captured Rukia in a head lock.

"Ya hear that midget? You get to go on a hike with us!" Rukia growled and somehow managed to throw Renji over her shoulder, stomping his head in the ground.

"You just want to see the girls in tank tops and shorts you pervert!" Byakuya sighed, shaking his head while lifting his mug of coffee to his lips. I looked at him.

"Are they always like this?" he nodded, looking at me.

"As long as I can remember, yes. They're always at each other's throats." I giggled as they began to wrestle about the room. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"They have to fight this early in the morning?" he turned to me, "So when are we going on this hike?" I shrugged.

"Maybe at ten. It depends on when everyone gets dressed. We have all day though." I clapped my hands together, "So how about it? Wanna go on a hike?" I got nods from almost everyone, "Alright then. Everyone go get dressed and we'll leave." soon the crowd of people went to their rooms, all except for Byakuya, "Aren't you going to get dressed?" he glanced up at me.

"I do not particularly like hiking. If it's alright with you, I would like to remain here." I shrugged, smiling at him.

"Suit yourself. There's a pool out back if you want to swim instead." I grabbed Grimmjow's arm, "Now kitty, get to the chores!" he groaned, slumping but getting the mop, "Wait." he looked at me, "Just to teach you a lesson-" I pulled out something, "You're going to wear only this apron." Byakuya's eyes widened as he choked on his coffee. Grimmjow's jaw dropped.

"W-what?" I nodded, shoving the apron in his hands.

"You heard me." with a groan of defeat, he swiped the apron from my hands and went into the bathroom. My gaze met Byakuya's, "What?" he shook his head, returning to his coffee. I giggled, "He has to learn respect." Byakuya rolled his onyx/blue eyes.

"Good luck." I turned when I heard the doorknob sounded. I couldn't help but burst into uncontrollable laughter when Grimmjow came out wearing the black and white lace apron.

"Hey sexy." he rolled his eyes.

"Shut up. Why do I have to wear this?" I went to him, my hands on my hips.

"Because I said so. And besides-" he yelped when I smacked his ass, "I'm sure the ladies will love seeing your ass." he growled at me.

"You'd better watch what you say bitch."

"Oh? Would you rather have the men look at your ass instead? I didn't know you rolled on that side of the bed Grimmjow." he growled louder and grabbed the collar of my shirt when I chided him.

"You take that back-"

"WHAT THE HELL GRIMMJOW?" we both looked to see that Grimmjow's backside was faced towards the hallway, and towards the eyes of Ichigo, Ulquiorra, and Gin. Ichigo was pointing his finger at us, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NAKED?"

"Ichigo! I got another water bottle for you!" Orihime ran up beside him, then she gasped upon seeing Grimmjow. She quickly hid her eyes in Ichigo's shoulder, "Oh my!" Rangiku was on the ground laughing when she first saw Grimmjow in his new 'outfit'. The man actually blushed and hid behind me. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, is everyone ready for the hike?" Jushiro walked in front of them, somehow managing to look at Grimmjow without a smile or chuckle.

"I would like to stay here. I don't need a reason for my tuberculosis to act up." I nodded and patted his shoulder.

"Of course. Why don't you take a dip in the pool while we're gone? It's nice and cold. It would probably help." he nodded.

"Thank you. Have fun." he went back into his room and closed the door.

"Okay, everyone, let's go. Oh wait." I went over to Grimmjow and latched something around his neck, then tucked the key into my pocket, "That's to keep you within the grounds of the house. If you go to far it will shock you." I picked up my backpack, "Let's go everyone." they nodded and followed me out the front door.

**45 MINUTES LATER**

I was walking behind the girls as we headed back to the house. The boys left fifteen minutes earlier when Renji tripped on a tree root and twisted his ankle until everyone heard a pop. So all the guys went back with him to help out. I raised an eyebrow when I saw Rangiku running towards me, "Rangiku? What is it?" she put a finger over her lips.

"Shhh. Follow me. And be quiet!" the girls nodded and followed Rangiku to the fence in the backyard, "Peek over." we shrugged and peeked over, all gasping quietly. On the other side, all the boys, except Renji who was laying on a lounge chair, were out having fun in the pool, all in bathing suits. I gulped.

"Look… at… all… those…"

"Abs!" Rangiku squealed, "Let's go join them!" she pulled me into the house and all the girls changed into their bathing suits. Once everyone changed, we al went out and stood on the back porch, "Mind if we join you?" Shuhei, upon seeing Rangiku in her more than revealing bathing suit and with his perverted mind, fell off the diving board as he tried to stop mid-run. I rolled my eyes, walking into the sunlight.

"We're crashing this bachelor party. Come on girls!" the women cheered as they all jumped in, splashing the men with the cold water. I laughed, watching them sputter water that was splashed into their mouths. My phone started ringing inside the house, so I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself, then ran inside. I answered, "Hello? Hey Anna. Everyone's in the pool. Except for Renji. He hurt his ankle while we were hiking. Haha. I know. All the guys went back with him. The girls and I all found them in the pool so we decided to cool off by crashing their swim time." I listened as she said something, "That's great. Inuyasha and his gang aren't bothering you too much are they? No way! That's a way of getting Inuyasha to stop fighting with Kouga. No, not really. Besides Grimmjow, everyone's been behaving. I'll tell you tomorrow. You won't believe it though. Grimmjow actually did it! I didn't know he would. He's cleaning at the moment. I made him do all the chores today. Yeah, we'll be there tomorrow, don't you worry. Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye." I hung up my phone and looked outside. Gin and Izuru were currently playing chicken, Rangiku on Gin's shoulders while Momo was on Izuru's. Jushiro was now out of the pool and lying on his stomach on a lounge chair beside Renji's, both getting tans. Byakuya was now sitting up on a lounge chair, reading a book quietly with his legs crossed at the ankles. I went over and sat by him, "How's the book?" he slowly closed it and looked at me.

"It's decent." I chuckled as he returned to reading.

"There's more books when we go to Anna's tomorrow. How was it while we were on our hike?" hw shrugged, glancing out at all the rowdy people swimming.

"Quiet." smirking, I leaned back in my own chair. Tomorrow would be hell.

* * *

Sorry it's so short! But I hope you enjoy it anyway! Please Review!

The next chapter will be written by

**Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag**


	5. Who The Hell Are These People?

**Author Note: **_It's "Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag" I am back! _

_'Thoughts'_

**Disclaimer: **_We do not own any Inuyasha or Bleach character…. *Cries*_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Who the Hell are These People?**

**Anna's POV**

I had just made breakfast, and it was time to wake everyone up. Since I was going to meet up with Alexia today, I was in a..lets say a mischievous mood.

'Hehe this is gonna be one hell of a wake up call' "ALL DEMONS PLUG YOUR EARS NOW!" I yelled. After I did that I started to play the trumpet. (You know how they play it at camp? That way) I only go to the second verse, when someone slashed my trumpet in half, "Well that wasn't very nice Sesshomaru!" I scolded. Sesshomaru looked at me with blood red eyes. His marks on his face were ragged, and his fangs were a little longer then normal.

"What the fuck was that?" Inuyasha exclaimed, as he walked into the kitchen.

"It was your wake up call." I said sweetly.

"Well that was one hell of a wake up call!" Inutaisho said, as he sat down at the table.

I giggled. _'That's exactly what I thought'_

One by one, all the Inuyasha characters came into the kitchen and sat down for breakfast. Before everyone began to eat, I tapped my glass to get everyone's attention, "May I have everyone's attention please?" I asked.

"Why should we give you are attention? My fucking ears are still ringing, from your so called 'wake up call!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"That is not my fault!" I protested. "I warned you!"

"Feh!"

I rolled my eyes, "Back to the topic on hand. After breakfast we are leaving, to meet up with Alexia at this house we bought out in the country. Now she has people there who are like you in a way." I smirked, when I thought about, me and Alexia's plan to kidnap the characters from out favorite animes.

"How are they the same as us?" Sango asked.

"That is for me to know, and for you to find out." I replied. I heard hushed whispering coming from the gang.

"Who are the people that we will be meeting there, Anna?" Rin asked innocently.

"Well there is Alexia. She is one of my best friends. The boys, that she is bring, are: Jushiro Ukitake, Byakuya Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Gin Ichimaru, Izuru Kira, Sozuke Aizen, Shuhei Hisagi, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Ulquiorra Cifer, Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora Sado who is also known as Chad, and Kisuke Urahara." I smiled. "And the girls are: Retsu Unohana, Momo Hinamori, Rangiku Matsumoto, Orihime Inoue, and Rukia Kuchiki."

"I can't wait to meet the girls." Miroku said, with a smirk.

SMACK

Everyone rolled his or her eyes, as a red handprint appeared on Miroku's face, with a very angry Sango sitting beside him.

"Tell us a little about these people Anna. I am curious" Inutaisho said, as he leaned back in his chair.

"Well why don't we start eating before the food gets cold, and I will tell you while we eat?"

Everyone nodded, and greedily dug into the food. I took my share, and after a couple bites. I answered Inutaisho.

"Jushiro is captain of squad 13, and he has disease called Tuberculosis. It makes him have coughing attacks, and cough up blood."

Kagome gasped. "That is bad! I feel sorry for him."

"Why do you feel sorry for him!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"I'll explain it later." Kagome muttered.

"Byakuya.." I continued. "Is captain of squad 6. He is emotionless, like Sesshomaru."

"Hn." Sesshomaru replied.

I smirked. "Renji is lieutenant of squad 6. Gin is the former captain of squad 3. Izuru is the lieutenant of squad 3. Aizen is the former captain of squad 5. Shuhei is the lieutenant of squad 9.."

"What the fuck is with all this captain, lieutenant shit?" Inuyasha asked.

"That is a good question, Inuyasha. It…"

"The mutt actually thought of a good question." Kouga said, cutting me off. "I am impressed." Kouga smirked.

"Shut it wolf!" Inuyasha growled.

"Make me mutt!" Kouga challenged.

"INUYASHA AND KOUGA! SHUT IT NOW OR ELSE!" I yelled. They both shut their mouths, and sat quietly.

"Thank you. As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted." I shot a glare at Kouga. He looked down at his lap, "That it is a very long story, and I will tell it to you on the way there. Ok?" I asked. Everyone nodded. "Toshiro is the captain of squad 10…."I trailed off, then sighed, "and one of the hottest men alive" I said, as I started daydreaming.

"Looks like Anna is in love!" Kagome exclaimed.

I blushed. "No!" I shouted. "He doesn't even know I exist." I said sadly.

All the girls "Awed" and the boys rolled their eyes.

I cleared my throat. "Anyway.. Grimmjow is the 6th Espada, and he is a pervert. Just like Miroku."

"Hey what is that supposed to mean!" Miroku exclaimed.

Everyone laughed, and even Sesshomaru smirked.

"Ulquiorra…" I went back into Lala land. "Is the 4th Espada, and is also one of the hottest men alive. He is emotionless, and he is kinda emo." I stated with a sigh. "But still he is SEXY" The girls giggled, "Then there's Ichigo, a substitute soul reaper."

"Soul reaper?" Shippo asked cutely.

I nodded. "Yes he is, and I will explain what it means later, ok?" Shippo nodded, and I smiled. "Good. Now Yasutora, but you can call him Chad. Is a human, with special powers. He is very strong."

"Feh! I am stronger." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha.." Kagome started. "SIT!"

BAM

I giggled. "As I was saying. Urahara is the former captain of squad 12, which is the department of research and development. He also owns a store, and always wears a hat, but when he takes off his hat.. He is HOT! Now that's it for guys, now on to the girls."

I saw Miroku move a little closer to me. I rolled my eyes. "Retsu is the captain of squad 4, and she always has her hair in a braid, which she wears in the front, under her chin."

"That's weird." Kagome said.

I nodded. "I know, but it's her I guess." I shrugged. "Momo is the lieutenant of squad 5. She is also Toshiro's best friend." I said, as I sighed sadly.

The girls gasped. "We need to talk about this later girl!" Sango stated. I giggled softly, and nodded.

"Now for Rangiku and Orihime, Sango you might need to watch Miroku, cause these girls have big ones, and I mean big!"

Sango nodded. "I will watch the pervert like a hawk."

"What do you mean big ones?" Inuyasha asked. "Big what?"

"SIT!"

BAM

I rolled my eyes. "And last but not least, Rukia. She is an unranked member of squad 13."

"Why is she unranked?" Rin asked.

"Because Byakuya didn't want her to go on missions, cause she might hurt herself." I explained. "They remind me of Sesshomaru and Rin in a way." I smiled.

"That's cause Lord Sesshomaru won't let anything happen to me!" Rin said proudly.

I nodded, "That's right. Good job Rin." Rin smiled widely, before finishing her drink.

"So when are we leaving?" Jaken asked.

"After we wash the dishes. Boys clear the table, girls wash and dry, while I put them away." They all nodded, and began to work.

"The last dish" I said, as I put the dish away.

"Now what do we do?" Kagome asked.

"Now we have to go pack, lets go every body!"

"But Anna we have no clothes to pack. We only have those pyjamas you gave us, and our clothes we wore here." Kagome stated.

"Oh yeah." I giggled. "Well then just chill out for about 20 minutes while I pack, and at the house we are going to there will be clothes and stuff for everyone." I stated, as I went to my room.

**20 Minutes Later**

I walked into the living room carrying a small suitcase. Everyone was there, either talking or watching TV. Inuyasha looked at me.

"It took you 20 minutes to pack that little thing?"

I sighed. "Yes Inuyasha, I am a girl after all, and besides. I needed to decide what was most important to me to bring, because I have a whole set of clothes and things over at the other house." Inuyasha "Feh'd" and I asked everyone if they were ready to go. They all nodded and we headed outside, "Demons plug your ears." I warned, as I whistled for my dogs. They came running along with Ah-Un. When they reached me, I called out to everyone. "Get ready for travel. It will take us about 4 hours to get there."

Everyone nodded, and got ready. Kirara transformed, and Sango, Miroku and Shippo climbed on her back. Jaken jumped onto Ah-Un, as Sesshomaru placed Rin on him. Kagome climbed on Inuyasha's back, and Sesshomaru, Kouga, Inutaisho, and Inuyasha all prepared to run. I called down a cloud, and put my stuff on it.

"If anyone wants to put anything on this do it now." I said, as I helped my dogs climb on to the cloud. They climbed on, laid down, and were soon asleep.

"Anna can you put my Hiraikotsu on there?" Sango asked. "Oh, and my bow and arrows?" Kagome added.

"Sure." I walked over and took the weapons from both girls. "Izayoi would you like to fly with me on the cloud?" I asked sweetly.

"Sure, thank you sweetie." She replied, as I helped her on.

"This cloud is so comfy." She giggled. I looked over and saw Inutaisho smile at his mate.

I sighed, _'They are so cute!' _I thought as I put Sango, and Kagome's weapons on the cloud. I made sure everything was in order before I asked. "Are you guys ready to go?"

"Ready as ever wench." Inuyasha snapped.

I ignored him, and added. "If anyone gets tired. You can also ride on the cloud as well. There is plenty of room for everyone.

"Thank you" Some of them called out, I smiled before yelling.

"Okay everyone follow me, try not to get lost, and if you try and run away, you will either get punished by me or you will get shot." Everyone looked worried. I giggled., "Now lets go!" I said, as I lifted the cloud off the ground and into the air. Kirara and Ah-Un on either side of me, and everyone else behind me. _'This is going to be fun' _I thought. _'I can't wait to see Alexia, and the Bleach characters.' _I smiled lightly before starting to explain to everyone, about the soul reapers.

**4 long hours later**

"We are almost there," I stated, turning around to look at everyone. During the 4-hour ride, everyone had ended up sitting on the cloud. Inutaisho and Izayoi were talking to each other, and he was making Izayoi giggle. Shippo was sitting in Kagome's lap, as Kagome watched Inuyasha, and Kouga have a staring match. Kirara was sitting on Sango shoulder, as her and Miroku talked about random things. Sesshomaru was quietly watching Rin, as she played with my dogs. She was laughing and having a good time. I smiled as I watched her, and Jaken was asleep along with Ah-Un.

I looked ahead and saw the house in the distance. As soon as I saw it I got really excited. _Oh my gosh! I can't wait to see Alexia, and to get our plan into motion! And I get to see Toshiro and Ulquiorra!' _

"Hey Anna, is that the house?" Kagome asked, as she sat beside me. Shippo had left her, and went to play with my dogs with Rin.

"Yeah it is. I am glad we are almost there." I sighed deeply.

"So Anna spill."

I looked at Kagome with confused eyes. "Spill what?" I asked.

"Who is this Toshiro person?"

I blushed, and looked away. "N-no one."

Kagome sighed, and then grabbed me and looked me right in the eyes. "Anna spill now or else."

I laughed lightly, and got out of her hold. "Toshiro is a captain of squad 10 as you know, and well…"

"Well?" Kagome said, as she urged me to continue on with the story.

"Well I have a crush on him." My face turned red.

"Awe!" Kagome squealed. "Does he like you back?"

"Well that's the problem. I have seen him but he has never seen me. Alexia and I have the same problem she also has a crush on one of the captains, but mine is a little different. See she now has met him, and talked to him. For me, Toshiro has never seen me before, nor have I talked with him. Our crushes are sort of one sided." I sighed deeply, And" I continued. "I think he might like his best friend Momo. He is really protective over her." I stared at my hands. "I am no match compared to her."

Kagome put her hand on my shoulder. "I see your problem, but everyone has a chance at anything they put their hearts too. Since he hasn't met you yet, be yourself around him and see what happens" Kagome smiled.

I smiled back, and hugged her. "Thanks Kagome"

"No problem."

I slowed the cloud down, and started to land it. "We are here everyone." I called out. As I set the cloud down, Alexia came running outside with the Bleach characters hot on her heels.

"ANNA!" She yelled, as she tackled me to the ground in a hug.

"Hey Alexia! How are you?" I giggled, as I got up.

"I am good." She noticed Sesshomaru, and whispered in my ear not caring if he heard or not. "Hey Sesshomaru is way sexier in person."

I giggled. "I know eh?"

I noticed everyone was watching us, so I cleared my throat.

"For those who don't know me. My name is Anna."

"And I am Alexia."

"I am going to introduce my friends, and Alexia will introduce hers." I stated, as I walked over to my group.

"So we have Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Ah-Un, Inutaisho, Izayoi, Kouga, Kagome..

"I would like to get my hands on that Kagome chick." Grimmjow said under his breath, as he licked his lips.

Inuyasha and Kouga growled, when they heard what Grimmjow said.

"Hands off kitty. She's mine." They both growled.

Grimmjow shrunk back, and muttered something like, "How the fuck did they hear me?" Everyone else who wasn't a demon looked around confused, at what just happened.

"Anyways like I was saying." I continued, "This is Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara. Sesshomaru, Inutaisho, and Inuyasha are all dog demons."

"Even if Inuyasha is only a half breed." Sesshomaru stated.

Inuyasha growled. "Shut the fuck up fluffy."

Rukia spoke up. "Are you guys related?"

Inutaisho stepped forward. "Yes I am their father, but they are only half brothers. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have different mothers. Sesshomaru's mother is back in the feudal era I believe, and Izayoi is my mate, and Inuyasha's mother." He said, as he pointed to Izayoi. She bowed respectively, and Rukia bowed back.

"Thank you Inutaisho. Now that we got that sorted out. Kouga is a wolf demon, Ah-Un is a two headed dragon demon, Shippo is a fox demon, Kirara a two tailed fire cat demon, Kagome is a priestess, Sango a demon slayer, Miroku is a perverted Monk."

"Did you have to tell them that?" Miroku protested.

"I had to warn them. Sorry Miroku." Miroku sighed, and Sango smirked.

"What about the little green guy?" Orihime asked.

"Oh Jaken I have no clue what kind of demon he is. I think he is a toad demon."

"Watch your mouth you human filth!"

"Jaken" Sesshomaru growled.

"Sorry Milord."

"Okay that's everyone.. Oh and these are my dogs Kumo, Kye, and Lady" I said as I pointed to each one.

"Awe they are soo cute!" The girls squealed.

"Thank you." I smiled. "Okay Alexia your turn, oh and I already told them their ranks and everything, you just need to say their names."

"Oh okay thanks Anna." She cleared her throat. "Okay so we have Jushiro, Retsu, Byakuya, Renji, Rukia, Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Rangiku, Gin, Izuru, Aizen, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Momo, Toshiro, Shuhei, and Kisuke."

Kagome nudged me, when Alexia said Toshiro and whispered in my ear. "Go get him tiger." I blushed.

I looked over at Toshiro. '_He is as short as me, which is good. He looks so hot with his short sliverish /whitish spiky hair, and his gorgeous azure eyes, that reminded me of the sea._' I sighed deeply, and he looked over at me. I locked eyes with him before I looked away blushing.

Then I caught a glance at Ulquiorra and I had to stop my self from drooling.

"Okay so now that we know each other. Alexia and me have a few rules. There will be no fighting unless it is a match that we allow. You always listen, and do what we tell you. If you are good you will be rewarded, and don't even think of running away. It will cause a lot of problems for you. Both physically and emotionally." I explained.

"Oh and one more thing." Alexia added. "Things around here are going to be different. When Anna and Me are apart we are regular girls, but when he are together.. Well lets just say it is going to be an interesting stay here." She said evilly.

"So enjoy and lets go inside!" I exclaimed, as we led them into the house. We gave them a quick tour, and then led them to their part of the house, "Okay so this is the main living room, where you guys can hang out. There is a big flat screen TV, with lots of movies, and there are also a lot of video games as well. Please don't break anything. We also have a snack bar." I informed, as I pointed everything out.

"We also have some games like air hockey, and foosball. To the left is the girl's room, and to the right is the boy's room. When you go inside you will find enough stuff for all of you. We have lots of clothes in each, and if you need anything just ask us." Alexia stated proudly.

"So we will leave you guys to get situated and to get to know each other. Wake up call is at 9 o clock. So make sure you get your rest. Okay we will see you at dinner." I said, as Alexia and me walked to our room, at the end of the house.

**With Alexia and Anna, Anna's POV**

"I can't believe we actually got them! And they are actually in this house!" I giggled, as I flopped onto the bed.

"I know right? This is totally amazing. I can't wait for tomorrow." She said with a smirk, as she flopped on the bed beside me.

"Tomorrow is going to be fun," I breathed happily.

We sat in silence for a few moments, just taking in everything that has happened. Then Alexia broke the silence.

"So I saw the way you looked at Toshiro today."

I blushed. "Yeah so?" I asked.

"What are you planning to do?" "I am planning to just be my self and see what happens between us. I just hope Momo doesn't get in the way."

"If she does I will send her packing." I giggled, at Alexia's response. "So what about you and Byakuya?" I smirked.

She blushed cherry red. "N-Nothing has happened so far. We talked a little, and I saw him shirtless." She muttered the last part.

I gasped, and sat up to look at her. "You WHAT?"

"I saw him shirtless." She shrugged. "Along with the rest of the guys."

"You lucky duck! We soo have to take them swimming I wanna see!" I pouted.

She giggled at my face, "Oh we are soo going to do way more then just that to them."

We both laughed, and then got up the go make dinner.

**With the Kid Nappies, Miroku's POV**

'_This is kind of awkward' _I thought as we all looked at each other. Everyone was just standing, and staring at each other. No one was saying anything. '_I finally understood what Anna ment when she said, "Orihime, and Rangiku have big ones." They do have big ones, but I am more of an ass pervert, and Sango has the perfect ass.'_ I smirked at that thought, and reached over to grope Sango. Which didn't ended well it, never did. It always left me with a big old hand print to the face.

Well at least I broke the silence! All the girls were now asking Sango questions like, "Does he do that all the time?" "Whats your relationship with him?" and stuff like that.

Inuyasha walked over and helped me up. "Nice work Miroku. I thought that silence was never going to end!"

I smiled. "Thank you. Now I think we should go talk to the guys now." Inuyasha nodded, and we headed over to a group of guys.

"Hey" I greeted them.

"Hey" they said back.

The orange head guy decided to speak up. "I'm Ichigo, and this is Chad, Renji and this little pip squeak is Toshiro."

"Hey! I am the captain of squad 10! You better treat me with some respect!" He scolded.

"Whatever. So who are you?" he asked.

"Well I am Miroku, and this dog right here is Inuyasha."

"Yo." Inuyasha said coolly. Inuyasha suddenly growled. "If you will excuse me." He said, as he ran over to Kouga who was trying to flirt with Kagome again.

"Whats with them?" The guy Renji asked.

"Oh well Kouga and Inuyasha both love Miss Kagome over there, and they always fight over her. Inuyasha is a really jealous demon."

"What a bunch of children." Toshiro stated, as he watched with fascination as Inuyasha and Kouga started fighting. Kagome got frustrated and Sat Inuyasha.

"What just happened to Inuyasha?" Ichigo asked.

"Well Inuyasha has this subjugation necklace on him, that makes him do a face plant every time Kagome says, "Sit"

"I think Ichigo needs one of those." Renji muttered.

"What did you say Red head?"

"Nothing strawberry!" They growled, before lunging at each other.

"When will they ever learn?" Toshiro sighed, as Renji and Ichigo rolled around the floor in front of him, still cussing and fighting each other.

All of a sudden we heard a loud yell. "DINNER TIME!" We all stopped what we were doing, and rushed towards the smell of food. _'Tomorrow is going to be a fun day.' _I thought as I reached the kitchen, to find it was like a living hell.

* * *

**A.N **_I am sooo sorry that this took soo long! School is stupid that is all I have to say. So the next chapter is where all the fun starts! Enjoy! The next chapter will be written by Byakuya'sGirl90210!_

_Reviews are appreciated! :D_

**Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag**

.


End file.
